Greatest enemy
by peacelight
Summary: This story is about Harry getting closure after Voldemorts Dead it was stuck in my head, One shot Please Review, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter


**Greatest Enemy**

After the battle everyone went to sleep but I couldn't. I had asked McGonagall what they were going to do with Voldemorts body. I know morbid but I needed to know what was going to happen to him.

"I don't know Potter we are still discussing it, his followers can never know where he was buried."

I thought for a moment and I knew the perfect place.

"Where is Kingsley I need to talk to him?" I asked.

A deep voice from behind said "he is right behind, what would you like to talk about Mr. Potter"

I turned around "I would like to take care of Voldemorts body?"

He frowned "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

I looked him in the eye and tried to explain "No matter what I knew him better than anyone else, that's including death eaters. I just need to say goodbye, along with the fact that I know the perfect place, and I can defiantly keep a secret"

He nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "His body is in the wooden casket in through those doors" he pointed to a corridor that was rarely used.

"When I come back I would like to help with the rebuild" Both Kingsley and McGonagall smiled.

"We figured that out for ourselves Potter" Professor McGonagall said.

"I believe you would like to hunt down the remaining death eaters am I correct" Kingsley said.

I nodded; I couldn't leave this fight unfinished.

"I have a deal for you Mr. Potter you may hunt down death eaters but I will train you personal to become and auror seeing as people may stop treating you the same as others, how does that sound?"

I thought for a moment I could think of nothing better. I nodded the thought of Voldemort was still too fresh in my mind I had to get some closure first.

I walked in to the corridor and held onto the casket. Thinking only of the graveyard that I would never forget.

I appeared over Tom Riddle's grave stone.

I lay the coffin over it. I knew that if any death eater ever found Voldemort they may use his body so I had to hide where no one would ever look for Lord Voldemort. After casting multiple spells to hide to casket to be on the safe side.

I stood there not knowing what to say. But I started talking.

"You have been one of the most important people in my life it has been my goal to kill you since I was eleven years old." Remembering the first time he made my scar sear in pain kept me keep going.

"You took something from me that I will never get back; my chance at a normal life. I was an outsider even in the wizarding world I was always Harry Potter the boy who lived, never really Harry, it was your fault." All the years I spent trying to convince people to treat me like a normal person flashed through my mind.

"I want you to know that I feel sorry for you, sorry that you never understood love, and sorry that you were to blind you by your own fear and created your worst enemy, me. My life has revolved around you for 7 years but now you are dead."

I still had trouble believing it, the idea that Voldemort would never again breathe, speak or kill was startling.

"You caused so much pain and for that you deserve no sympathy, but I do hope that where ever you are you start to feel remorse for your actions. I have buried you under your real name, it wasn't that bad it was never worth all the pain and suffering it caused."

If he were alive he would have killed me then and there for saying that.

"I will repair the damage you caused to the best of my ability, I will be happy and I will try to make others happy as well, you were my greatest enemy and now you are dead I hope that you get what you deserve in the afterlife because I won"

With that I apparted back to the castle. Comforted by the fact that Voldemort would never hurt anyone again.

As I looked upon the ruins I thought of all the things I had just said. It was time to move on, it would take time but I would help rebuild everything that was lost.

* * *

**J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter incase you were wondering**

**i just had this idea and i need to get it out of my head,**

**I hope u like it please review**


End file.
